everystarintheuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aelar Li'kou
'Aelar Li'kou '(real name "Aelar Siamnodel") is one of the main characters of Every Star, and is played by Nick Kalogeras. He has been in the story since the very beginning, and is the team's biggest damage-dealer in most situations. In some ways, Aelar can almost be considered the main character, as his actions brought the first team together. When Nick DM's campaigns, PJ Elliott controls Aelar's actions in combat, making him one of only two characters to have more than one regular player (the other being Terrios). Story Backstory Born somewhere in the Feywild, family migrated to the mortal realm when he was 6 years old. He grew up for two years in the realm with his family, and clan. His brother Rolen, and sister were his main companions. During this time he did his best to learn the language of the common folk, only having spoken Elven before. Tragedy stuck as a bandit clan raided the Elven campsite, As far as the elf boy knew he was the only one who had survived. He ran and ran for ages, the unfamiliar forests of the mortal realm seemed to guide him. He hasn’t spoke much of the rest of his time there, all that is known is that he was trained by a rogue master, and decided to forsake the lifestyle of a thief sometime before the meeting of Numan and Terrios. It is unknown exactly how old Aelar is, though he has stated he is in his twenties. Mortal Realm (Fallcrest) In the Mortal Realm he had been working as a mercenary/body guard, one wouldn’t suspect the smaller elf to be a capable fighter, but given surprise, and the right circumstance he was able to keep himself afloat financially, but just barely. He was approached by a Dwarf named Traevus to reclaim some of his lost property. He returned to Fallcrest, knowing he could not undertake this mission alone, offering to higher any willing to split the profits. Numan Hotswell and Terrios answered his call, Numan offering, possibly out of lack of activity, and Terrios for money. They tracked the reported goblins to their base, fights ensued, and the warriors remained victorious. Soon after they entered they found their way into the main chamber, deep in the base, within was the target, Malareth . The fight brought the necromancer down, and destroyed his influence on the world. After they brought the recovered property back to Traevus, he rewarded them with a key, promising possible treasure within the mines it lead to. The next morning Aelar set out with Numan to the mines, and after ascending into them, found Terrios deep within, he had beaten them there. They found a fortress inside, filled with androids. One dwarf seemed to be the leader, he drove what seemed to be a mechanical suit, which was brought down in what seemed like second by Numan and Aelar. They were stopped from killing the Dwarf, named Czech by the appearance of Rend Z. Vous . He offered them the chance to go on an adventure more dangerous, more important, and far more interesting than anything they could ever run into on their current plane of existence. Aelar decided to trust the man after some thought and offered his services first. Shinaclestra Aelar fell into the land of Shinaclestra with the rest of his party. With Vous at their side they entered a large temple to do battle with the evil god of the people there, in what would later been known as the Forbidden Land. With assistance from Malareth they were able to defeat the god temporarily before he was absorbed inside of the partially undead elite. It was then revealed their task was to seal Dormin's soul in 16 parts inside of animals to keep him from destroying the land. They did just that as they traveled through the land, a bit disturbed to find Malareth nearly killing each animal they sacrificed to seal the soul fragments. This became odd in some places. The knight that became Gaius seemed to believe they were evil and had destroy his village, but with some convincing they actually got him to attack and nearly kill Malareth. Out of respect they put down the now giant stone knight and sealed him properly to the platform in the lake. This fight did something in Aelar's head. He had been confused about the concept of honor for years, being a thief and a rogue for years had led to a warped view on what a protector must be. Its what he wanted to be, but he still needed a new view on it. The man that became Argus seemed to also be fooled into this time believing he’d be immortal. He willingly became the vessel for the fragment and nearly killed Numan. The party was sure at this point that Malareth had gone traitor and was trying to kill them. It was the fight with the Colossi Barba. Malareth truly betrayed them in the area that seemed to be a tomb and left them for dead. They sealed the best behind a door and escaped, doing their best to get to Malareth on cataclysm circle. He was ready for them and fought nearly to the death. Well placed blows but him down as the soul fragment left in him took over and transformed him into the 16 colossi, Malus the monolith. Aelar somehow managed to deal many detestation blows to the beast from a distance with the bow he had found after the Barba fight, he wasn’t sure who to use it completely, but like it was meant to be his arrows flew true. And as the part fought and fought their hardest, they slew him and sealed him to the spot forever. Their task complete they returned to the temple to wait out their time limit, reviving a reward form the surviving members of the village upon visiting them, before returning to the station for a much needed rest. Mortal Realm (Winterhaven) Seiken The Ninth Bastion Gallery Aelar art.jpg|Aelar's original design, as made using a Second Life avatar. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters